


Just what the Captain ordered

by noo



Series: Comstock Kings [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim makes sure that his boys have a good time, Miss Gaila knows exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just what the Captain ordered

Captain James Tiberius Kirk lent up against the smooth wood of the Bar at the Enterprise Hotel. Before him was a parade of what could only be described as Birds of Paradise. He smiled as he watched his men, one by one make their selection and head up the stairs, until he was the only one left. He sipped from the crystal glass, the quality bourbon making a delicious burn down his throat. This was an exceedingly fine establishment, no expense had been spared in the outfitting or in the decor, be they furniture or flesh.

There was a well endowed blonde that had caught his eye a number of times as she wandered around the room, flickering haughty glances his way. At one stage she paused next to the dark haired man leaning against the piano and whispered some words in his ear. The man nodded and left his place but the blonde did not follow him. She returned to wandering around the room, trailing her fingers along the back of sweaty, dirty shirts and superfine coats as they took her fancy.

"Well, Captain, I do believe I know exactly what you need," Miss Gaila said as she sided up to him at the bar. Her luscious breasts, in their fine green silk encasing brushing his arm.

"Really?" He smiled at her, one heavy eyebrow rising in query.

"We pride ourselves on providing only the best for our guests. Please join me upstairs," she invited, arm gesturing elegantly towards the wide stairs with their decadent oriental rug running down the center.

Kirk nodded his acquiescence and started to walk towards the stairs turning to glance once more around the room and finding the dark haired man was back leaning against the piano. The candle light from the huge chandelier glinting on the dark liquid in his glass, lower now than before. Miss Gaila had joined Kirk and wended one sinuous arm through his. She glanced also over towards the dark haired man who raised his glass towards them, nodded once with a little sly smile and then downed the rest of his drink. Miss Gaila turned back to Kirk and smiled widely.

"Come, Captain," she said as she led him up the stairs.

She led him along the corridor and then up another flight. The dark corridor on that level was quieter. The noise from the room below, the chatter, the card games with fortunes being won and mostly lost and the clink of the piano almost non existent. The only illumination gas lights along the wall, set low to provide a warm glow. The vivid red of Miss Gaila's hair now a burnt umber under the illumination provided.

They walked in silence until they stopped at a door of Miss Gaila's choosing. Still with no words she turned to him and smiled, but did not open the door. He quizzically looked at the madam and realised that she was smiling over his shoulder. He turned to see what had caught her attention to find the dark haired man was stalking down the corridor towards them, eyes intent.

Kirk looked back quickly at Miss Gaila.

"Captain Kirk, meet Doctor Leonard McCoy," she introduced the other man. "Doctor McCoy is our sawbones. He sees to any and all needs within this house."

Miss Gaila opened the door as she spoke, revealing a room with the same pale gas lighting and in the center of the room the biggest four poster bed Kirk had ever seen before in his life. This house truly had no expense spared in it's creation.

"Please," Miss Gaila invited.

Kirk had been brought up by his mother to never refuse an invitation by a lady and Miss Gaila was one mighty fine lady. So he entered the room. The doctor followed him in and Kirk turned to see Miss Gaila closing the door on the pair of them.

"I shall be back later," Miss Gaila said, a wicked little smile playing across her face.

"Um," Kirk began.

"Look kid, this will go much easier if you just drop your trousers now," McCoy said. His voice revealing an accent from the Deep South.

Kirk looked at him in surprise, the War between the States was not long ago and men from those parts were finding work few and far between, even if they never fought on that side, their accents damning them in the eyes of many. No wonder a doctor accepted work in a Bordello. Kirk rapidly undid his pants and then his small clothes as well and dropped them so that he was standing in the room with his bare ass for all the world to see. If the world was one intense looking doctor who raised an eyebrow as he indicated his shirt.

Kirk laughed as he lifted up the shirt to reveal his half hard cock to the man with the hazel eyes. The light was enough for Kirk to have noted the eye color, with the dark ring of green around the outer edge.

The doctor dropped to his knees in front of him so that his face was level with his cock and didn't that beat all. Blood rushed from one head to another as the doctor took him in hand and examined him carefully.

Jim gasped when he put his hand on his cock and pulled back his foreskin. McCoy's head tilted to the side and those lush, pink, full lips parted slightly as his eyes narrowed to inspect the head closely.

"-Bones," Jim gasped out as he felt hot breath ghost over his cock.

McCoy looked up at him, and Jim had no idea what thoughts were going through the man's mind as he stared up at him. Jim hoped like crazy that Miss Gaila would be back soon, as he had never been this hard in his life and it would be a shame to waste it.

Jim was surprised when McCoy rose swiftly and in one elegant movement from his knees to standing. He didn't let go of Jim's cock though and it was only the considerable length of his cock that kept the two men separated.

"Well, now," McCoy drawled as his eyes stared at Jim's lips. "I do believe Miss Gaila guessed right again. You do need my particular ministrations."

Jim then got the shock of his life when McCoy leaned forward and kissed him. Jim would later swear that the only reason he kissed back was due to the shock. If McCoy chuckled and shot him a look out of the corner of those gorgeous eyes and raised that eyebrow at him, that was his own damn business and Jim might have to just kiss him again to shut him up.

As the fully clothed hard body of McCoy pressed into him, one hand stealing around to grasp at the bare skin of his ass, Jim might have been right in thinking that maybe Miss Gaila wouldn't be needed later after all.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** [Just what the Captain ordered](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/46797.html)  
>  **Rating:** NC17  
>  **Word Count:** 1168  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Gaila, Kirk/McCoy  
>  **Warnings:** AU
> 
>  **Summary:** Jim makes sure that his boys have a good time, Miss Gaila knows exactly what he needs.
> 
>  **A/N:** Written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bridge2sickbay/profile)[**bridge2sickbay**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bridge2sickbay/) prompt - Leftovers, Bordello AU  
>  Below is the prompt fill for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bridge2sickbay/profile)[**bridge2sickbay**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bridge2sickbay/) round held on the 15th February 2010. This rounds theme was Leftovers. Again only one entry this week from me, but it is one that I might want to play around with later and expand. ;)  
>  **Bordello AU - Kirk, McCoy or Kirk, Gaila (NC17)**


End file.
